


I Dream of Moony

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: What goes on in Sirius' mind when he's asleep; It's scattered, erratic and non sequitur, the way dreams usually are.





	I Dream of Moony

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super quick little one that I wrote up on a whim. What would Sirius' dreams actually look like? Well, they wouldn't make much sense, that's for sure. And they would involve sex with his Moony. 
> 
> Prepare for some gross, quick, scatter-brained smut. Warning: This whole story is a big pile of nonsense!
> 
> This has no story or plot. It does not add to the plot of the long arc in ANY way. If you don't like smut, skip it!

It was two in the morning, and Sirius was lying in bed, unable to sleep. His thoughts kept jumping around between Remus and James. The fact that his best friend now knew his darkest secret, and was urging him to reveal it. The fact that he finally openly admitted to having feelings for Remus, and what that changed. It was no longer a secret musing, fantasizing about Remus during romps around the school. His feelings were now out in the open; confessed in front of both James and himself.

 

Sirius closed his eyes and listened to the breathing of the boys in the beds around him. One of those boys was Remus, sleeping peacefully, probably dreaming about books or other nerd crap. A grin crossed Sirius’ face. He loved that his Moony was obsessed with reading. There was nothing in the world cuter than the look of concentration on Remus’ face as he's absorbed in a good book. Lips slightly parted, tongue sticking out the tiniest bit, forehead scrunched. Every time Sirius passed Remus studying, it took every ounce of strength not to go up there and kiss those adorable lips.

 

Sirius inhaled deeply, allowing thoughts of Remus lull him to sleep. His dorky smile, his sarcastic expressions, golden hazel eyes that shone with determination. Sandy coloured hair neatly combed most days of the month. Sleepy head resting on crossed arms on days that are too hard to function. Small chuckles every time Sirius made a lame joke.

 

~~

 

All four boys were there. Breakfast. Or dinner. Or both? There were eggs and bacon and figgy pudding and treacle tarts and roast ham and mashed potatoes and… plates were full, boys chatting.

 

Remus was there, next to Sirius, not across from him. Different than normal. James was there, spilling Sirius’ secret. _No James, don't tell him_ … no voice came out. Remus laughed. Laughing at Sirius? No, laughing at James. He knew Sirius liked him. He grinned at Sirius. Then leaned in…

 

They were in bed. Sirius’ bed? Remus’ bed? No, 12 Grimmauld Place. Quidditch posters, muggle girls, Gryffindor pinnie, a picture of four boys. Remus held the picture, laughing that charming laugh.

 

“You still keep this?”

 

_Of course I keep it, it's my family._

 

Remus was in bed with him. Then they kissed. Soft, gentle kisses, lips parting for lips, tongues greeting tongues. Remus’ face was rough and coarse and exactly what Sirius wanted. Sirius brought his hands up to hold that face, caress it, feel stubble against his calloused fingers. Fingers that ran through hair. Fingers that touched skin. Fingers that grabbed fabric tightly and never wanted to let go. Fingers were exploring Sirius’ body, too. Fingers with scars. Fingers with dexterity. Fingers that knew exactly what they were looking for.

 

Sirius pulled at buttons, popping them from a shirt. Sirius grabbed a tie, pulling it down until one end slid out of the knot. Shirtless body pressed against shirtless body.

 

The kisses were hurried, sloppy, intense, passionate. Mouth exploring mouth, tongue exploring tongue. Then one tongue moved on to explore other things.

 

Sirius felt it. Along his neck. Along his collarbone. Along his shoulder. Down, down his abdomen. Lower still. Hands touching his chest, hands on his waist, hands pressed against abs. Teeth on a button, pulling it off. Teeth on a zipper, hazel eyes staring up, mischievous and playful and eager and sexy.

 

Sirius’ heart raced, he knew what came next. Hands wound through sandy hair, grabbing, pulling.

 

_Ahh…_

 

A mouth, warm, wet, soft, deft. Licking. No, sucking. Gently teasing Sirius. First the tip. Then the head. Then the whole thing. Running up and down, trailing the length with skill.

 

Hands grabbed straw hair tighter, harder, and the mouth went quicker, taking more in each time. Hips thrusted. Sirius’ hips. Hips that Moony was touching and grabbing and squeezing.

 

Moony was kneeling, pulling Sirius’ legs apart, smirking. A smirk filled with menace, purpose and domination. Sirius wanted to eat that smirk right off his face.

 

Then he was inside, filling Sirius up, stroking him, causing his whole body to shiver with pleasure.

 

_Yes…_

 

Faster, quicker, more feverish, more desperate.

 

_Yes, Moony, yes. More. Uhhhhh, more._

 

Hips against hips, skin against skin. Pleasure. Ecstasy. Filling his body. Filling his mind.

 

A moan. From both men. A moan of desire and need and release.

 

Panting, exhaustion, skin touching skin. A laugh. Sirius was laughing. A joyful, bright, relieved laugh. No need to confess. No need to explain feelings. Moony just knew.

 

“Sirius…”

 

_Mmm, yes Moons?_

 

“Sirius…”

 

_What is it, Moons? What's up?_

 

“Dude, seriously, wake up.”

 

_What?_

 

“Sirius, wake up!”

 

Sirius’ eyes snapped open to find James shaking his shoulders.

 

_James?_

 

“Dude, you awake?”

 

Sirius blinked. Was he? He looked around him groggily and saw the curtains of his four poster bed, one of them open, with James’ head poking through.

 

“Uh… yeah… yeah imup…”

 

“You are not even remotely subtle.”

 

“Wha...?”

 

“You were moaning Remus’ name. Figured I should probably wake you before you wake him.”

 

_Remus’ name. Moony…_

 

“Get up, have a wank, go back to sleep. And for the love of God, stop moaning when we're all in the room,” James said sharply, closing the curtains in a huff. Sirius could hear the quiet shuffling as James made his way back into his own bed.

 

Sirius looked down, noticing that although most of his adventure was just a dream, some of it had been very, very real. James had suggested he go for a wank, but it was clearly too late. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand.

 

 _“Tergeo,”_ Sirius muttered softly, with a gentle wave of the wand.

 

He flopped back onto the pillow and smiled at the canopy of his bed. It was all just a dream, but it was certainly a nice one.

 


End file.
